Autumn Goodbye
by Sage1
Summary: Hermione wants to be a famous singer in the muggle world!
1. I'm Leaving

Come Home Hermione @pont-face { pont-family: Georgia; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { pont-WEIGHT: normal; pont-SIZE: 26pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: Georgia; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-bidi-pont-size: 12.0pt; mso-pont-kerning: 0pt } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Autumn Goodbye 

Title: Autumn Goodbye 1st in the series

Next story is Winter Heartaches, followed by Summer Kisses, then Spring Love

Author: Sage

Disclaimers: There will be a lot of my own characters and the Harry Potter characters belong to the author

Spoilers: Harry Potter

Summary: Hermione wants to be a famous singer in the muggle world.

Note: I'm making a nickname for Hermione so that I don't have to spell it out all the time! It'll be Eri. You just take the m out of it and the e-r-i connect.

Part one: Hermione's POV

I was sitting in Professor Snapes class, tapping my pencil on the desk thinking about how I would tell my mother, when she came on parents day, that I didn't want to graduate from Hogwarts. I've been here for 5 years and I don't want to have a 6th.

"Hermione Granger will you please answer the question?" said Snape.

"What?" I said jolting back to the class.

"Answer the question that I just asked you," he said sharply.

"I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat it??" I said.

I could feel the heat rise in my face. I looked over to see Harry and Ron laughing at me. I lifted my brow up, questioning them to see if they wanted to keep that laughter up. They immediately stopped.

"Are you having fun tapping your pencil on that desk??" he said.

"Sorry," I said lowering my head.

"I could give you a detention in a flash," he said.

My head jerked up. I swallowed.

"But since you're a straight A student I'll let you slide this once," he said. "Now back to…"

I drifted off again. I want to get out of here. 

Just as I thought that, the bell rang. I picked up my books in a daze and breezed off. Not even bothering to wait for Ron or Harry.

"Eri wait up!!" I heard Ron yell.

"Yeah what's the rush," Harry said.

"I'm leaving," I said suddenly.

I guess I had made up my mind that I would leave no matter what anyone thought.

"Leaving? Going to town?" Harry asked.

"No, I mean I'm leaving Hogwarts. I'm going into the muggle world," I said.

"Why don't you just wait until this years over and you can come with me," Harry said.

"You don't understand," I said laughing sadly as I began to walk away.

"What doesn't he understand Eri??" Ron asked.

"I mean I'm not graduating Hogwarts. I'm going into the muggle world to be a famous singer. To full fill my dream," I said to them. "And in order for me to do that I need to be in the muggle world. Which probably means I won't be seeing to much of you guys. I don't even want to be in contact with anyone from Hogwarts."

Ginny and her brothers had been listening to the conversation.

"You can't!! Your so talented! You're the only one in the school who can just look at one of the witch books in the library and know who to do it the first time trying it," Ginny argued.

I smiled at her.

"I'm leaving on parents day," I said.

"What??? That's tomorrow!!!" Harry practically screamed.

Dumbledore came over to see what was wrong.

"She's leaving," Ron said his face full of anger.

I looked at Ron and grief poured into me.

"I'm sorry. I love you all, but I'm leaving," I said.

I looked at all of my friends one last time. A tear slipped down my cheek, I smiled and then turned around to walk to my next class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Harry's POV

She can't leave!

"She can't leave Ron," I said to my best friend.

"How are you going to stop her Harry??" Ron said angrily.

"We could tie her down…or something," I suggested.

"Even that wouldn't stop her," Ginny said. "She's determind. Did you see her face??? Nothing you could say will stop her. Nothing."

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"There's nothing we can do!" Ron said his eyes watering.

Teaser forpart two::::::

Part Two: Eri's POV Parents Day

"Mom, I need to tell you something," I said to the mirror. "Ohmygod I look like death walked over when I say that."

I flung myself on my bed. My brown hair spread out on the bed.


	2. Good Bye

Part Two: Eri's POV Parents Day @pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } P { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN-LEFT: 0in; MARGIN-RIGHT: 0in; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Part Two: Eri's POV Parents Day

"Mom, I need to tell you something," I said to the mirror. "Ohmygod I look like death walked over when I say that."

I flung myself on my bed. My brown hair spread out on the bed. When I had first come to Hogwarts I was an ugly, scraggly little thing. Let's just say I got better, fuller, more prettier.

"What am I going to do???" I said to myself.

"Eri honey??" I heard a voice call.

"MOM!! What are you doing up here?? I'm suppose to meet you in dinning hall!" I exclaimed as I threw open my door.

"I know honey, but I just had to see you. You look so beautiful!" she said tears gathering in her eyes.

"Mom," I said sheepishly.

"I leave you and see you down stairs for the events?? What are we suppose to do this time?? I hope it's not the same thing as it was last time," she said.

"I don't think it will be. Dumbledore wanted a change," I said.

"Kay see you then," she said as she walked out the door.

For a little while I was just standing there depressed on telling my mom what I had planned, but then I thought of why I was planning it. I started doing the moon walk and singing.

"I'm super girl, Sometimes I have dreams I picture myself flying above the clouds high in the sky conquering the world with my magic piano never being scared, but then I realize I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know who's gonna save me. I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know why I feel so alone," I sang as moon walked out of my room, through the hall and then downstairs. 

"Look there she is," I heard Harry say in the distance.

I lowered my voice.

"Seems like a dream, but there's one thing missing nobody's here with me to share in all that I've been given I need someone that's strong enough for me I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know who's gonna save me. I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, But I wanna know why I feel so alone" I sang almost whispering.

"Eri, hey can we talk to you?" I heard Harry say behind.

"But I wanna know who's gonna save me," I whispered.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Nothing. It's just this song I heard when I had visited the muggle world," I said.

"Oh, will you finish it?? It sounded pretty," he said.

I noticed that Ron wasn't with him. Which was suprising, those two were joined at the hip.

"Where's Ron?" I asked.

I know his mad at me and trying to avoid me.

"Umm, he's busy," Harry said.

"I need someone I won't stop 'til I find the one who will stop the longing in my life I need someone I won't stop 'til I find the one who will stop the longing in my life. I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know who's gonna save me. I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world but I wanna know why I feel so alone I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know who's gonna save me I'm super girl and I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know why I feel so alone I'm super girl I wanna know  
who's gonna save me!" I finished singing.

"You have a really pretty voice Hermione," Harry said smiling as he shook his head out of his daze.

"I know," I said.

"Well um, I'm going to go see Sirius wanna come?" he asked.

"No, I have to tell my mom what I told you yesterday," I said feeling awkward.

"You really going through it?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"I really am," I said looking back at him.

"Don't go without saying goodbye," he said.

"I promise," I said with my fingers crossed behind my back.

It's too hard to say goodbye when you really do leave, so I'll say it two hours before I leave.

"Okay," He said.

"Seeya Harry," I said as I hugged him saying my farewells without him knowing.

"Save the hugs for later Eri," he said chucking me under the chin.

I've always had a crush on Harry, always wanted to be with him, but he was with Cho. There're really good together, so I made myself be happy for them and I let it go.

"Bye," I said and walked towards my mom.

"Hi baby," she said grabbing me in a bear hug.

"Hey! Mom, I-I need to talk to you," I said decided to get right into it. 

"What is it baby??" she asked looking at me.

We were in the dinning room where everybody had gathered. I could see all the teachers including Dumbledore, all of the schools, Slytherin, Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw gathering with their family. I saw Ron and his and I also saw Harry and Sirius giving bear hugs too each other.

I smiled at that.

"Honey? What is it?" she asked.

"I don't want to stay at Hogwarts," I said spitting it out.

That felt so good to say to her.

"I-I don't understand," she said shocked.

"I want to go to the muggle world and become a famous singer and I can't do that if I wait too long. So, I've decided that I wanted to start now," I said smiling at her.

"You're not going to that damn muggle world," she said a little too loud.

Everyone turned to us.

"Mom, I don't mean to be rude, but you can't stop me," I said.

"Oh yes I can!! If you go I'll disown you," she said meanly.

Why is she doing this. I looked at her in shock. I never imagined it would bring this one. This sudden out burst of hers had caught me by surprise. 

"Fine. I'm still going. I'd had hope it wouldn't turn out this way," I said gently.

"Did you not hear me you foolish girl??? I said I'd disown you if you left this amazing school to go into that damn muggle world," she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I HEARD YOU!! I'M STILL GOING," I screamed back.

I flew around, threw my arms up in the air, hearing the shattering of a mirror in the back round and what sound liked Sirius saying "Jesus", I headed for the door.

"NO!! YOU PROMISED HERMIONE!! YOU PROMISED!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE!!" I heard Harry scream at me.

I turned around seeing Sirius holding on to Harry so that he wouldn't run over to me. I saw Ron crying, his brothers holding on to him so that he wouldn't run over to me.

"Goodbye," I said then left.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," I heard Harry and Ron yell.

TBC……

Tell me what you think!! I'll have the next part out soon!

  
  



	3. Muggle Attack

@pont-face { pont-family: Verdana; } @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } A:link { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlink { color blue; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } A:visited { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } SPAN.MsoHyperlinkFollowed { color purple; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; text-underline: single } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Warning: A lot of cursing in this part! Furnunculus and the boils come from this girls story called Sirius's First Love. I don't know if it was in the book, but I was looking for a word so sorry if that person just happens to be reading this and gets mad. I don't think it should be that big of a deal all I took was the word and the boils that happened from it!

Thanks too: grfindorharry, Stardust Firebolt, SaneLunatic *For Reviewing twice*, PrincezzShortie, Lilly Black, and DarkAngel009988 

Part three: Harry's POV

"I can't believe it!" Ron said shocked.

George and Fred had let him go as soon as he had calmed down.

"She left," I said breathing hardly.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"She left," I repeated still in shock.

Everyone was staring at us. Malfoy was smirking looking a little shocked that Hermione Granger would want to leave. Malfoy had always had a thing for Eri. It always grossed her out.

"Harry, Ron, you knew she would leave sometime. She just did a little bit earlier than usual," Sirius said trying cheer us up.

"Are you trying to cheer us up?" Ron asked.

"Well yeah," Sirius said.

"It's not working," We both said at the same time.

"I hope she's happy for where ever she goes," I said looking down to the ground.

"Yeah," Ron said swallowing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the Muggle World with Hermione (Her POV)

"Let's see where do I want to go," I said to myself as I looked at the muggle listings at the muggle air port.

"It's very interesting isn't it?" I heard a guy say.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"The listings of where to go?" he said smiling.

"Not actually," I said.

"It was a joke. Although lame. Anyhow I'm Jason," he said lifting his hand up.

I looked at him. 

What does he want me to do???

He shrugged his shoulders, brought his hand down and asked "Can I have your name?" 

"Hermione Granger," I said looking at him.

"That's pretty," He said switching his weight from one foot to another.

"Look do you want something?? Can I help you find something? If that's the case well good luck. I'm lost myself," I said huffing.

"No, no can't I just say hi to a beautiful girl?? Is that a crime??" he said smiling.

"Oh," I said blushing.

"Oh," he said grinning from ear to ear. "I can help you find your way."

"Okay then come on," I said.

"I thought you said you didn't know where to go," He said.

"I don't," I said.

"Don't you think I should lead then?" he said chuckling.

"Oh, that would help wouldn't," I said blushing.

"Just a little bit," he said laughing at me.

"So Hermione…" he said.

"Eri," I responded back.

"Eri is it?? Nickname?" he asked.

I nodded my head distracted by a young boy walking by with all black with a black trench coat. He had a nose pierce, an eye brow piercing, and a lip piercing. He noticed that I was staring and started to walk over. I stood up straighter, almost rigid.

"Hey baby, wanna have some fun??" He asked.

"I-I-I-I," I said looking at him with wide eyes.

"No man! Get out here," said Jason.

"Who are you her daddy??" he asked snottily.

"No, her boyfriend," he said.

I swung my head to look at him my eyes becoming even wider.

"Isn't that right baby??" Jason said looking at me.

I caught on.

"Yeah…baby," I added.

It felt weird to say baby.

"That's cool, we could still have fun. I got a friend that likes guys," he said.

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks," Jason said.

"Oh come one," he said.

"No," Jason said firmly.

"No?" he said.

Jason and him looked at each other for a while.

"Look guys, no dueling now," I said looking nervous. "I'm not that big a deal. Really."

"Alright then," the guy said.

He started to walk away then all of a sudden he turned around grabbed my arm and flung me over his shoulders. He started running with me.

"No!! Let me go!!!" I screamed.

"Eri," Jason screamed. 

Jason ran for a little bit then stopped.

"Ah forget I just wanted to get into your pants anyway," Jason yelled.

"You ass!!" I screamed back.

I started pounding on the guys back. Before I knew it we were outside in an alley. I flew from his shoulders and into a brick wall. The wall blocked me from behind and the guy from in front.

"Oh yeah fight, I love struggles," he said panting in my ear.

He tore my shirt.

"No," I said screaming.

Tears were streaming down my face. Something was pocking my in my back. What is that. I got one of my hands free and got it.

MY WAND!!! 

I kicked the guy in the stomach.

"Bitch," he said circling back on to me again.

"Furnunculus," I screamed as I waved my wand in the air at him.

The guy flew across the alley and landed on the ground. Boils started appearing on his skin and popping. 

"What the hell did you do to me you bitch," he said.

"If you ever!! Ever!! Touch me again I will FUCKING gut you!!! Do you understand??" I said panting.

"Yes!! Please get these things off me!! Please," he said crying.

"I don't know. Will you ever do this again? To some other poor innocent girl??" I asked.

"I swear! I won't." he said.

"Hmm, if you do I'll hunt you down. I'll be able to find you. I'll know too! I'm a witch. You don't fuck with witches, ever!" I said not knowing what had come over me.

"Okay please??" he said.

I removed them. The breeze was so strong that my hair was flying behind me as I walked away, in the opposite direction of the airport.

TBC…

Reveiws??


	4. Nice Lady Rose

Part four: Hermione's POV @page Section1 {size: 8.5in 11.0in; margin: 1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin: .5in; mso-footer-margin: .5in; mso-paper-source: 0; } P.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { pont-SIZE: 12pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; pont-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-pont-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

Part four: Hermione's POV

"I'm so tired," I said as I kept on walking down the street into no where.

Maybe I should go to a muggle hotel.  
  


"Comfort Inn? Well, that sounds comfy," I said to myself laughing at my little non-amusable joke.

I walked up to the big clean and clear *and under control* glass window and opened. I laughed again at my clean and clear joke. I had saw that commercial as I had walked by this window shop. It had tons of windows with moving images on it. It was spectacular.

"Can I help you sweety?" said an old women at the counter.

"Yes, how much is it to rent a room for the night?" I asked.

"75 dollars a night deary," she said.

"Dollars??" I asked.

I only had witch money. Oh shoot. I pulled out my money. The lady must have looked over and seen the wade of unfamiliar money in my hand.

"It's on the house hon," she said smiling kindly. "You look like you need a good place to sleep."

"Thank. When I get the kind of money that you guys take here I'll pay you back I promise Rose," I said as I looked at her name tag. 

"Don't worry about it. You're in room 121. Sweet dreams angel face," she said smiling.

"Why are you being so kind?" I asked her.

"Well, I'm old, and I've always had a weakness for teenagers and children. I spoil my own grandchildren too. I love seeing their happy faces," she said.

"Thank you," I said, my eyes becoming wet.

"Ah now, now no need to cry," she said as she walked around the counter and patted my back while rubbing it at the same time. "Come on and I'll show you to your room."

We walked up two flights of stairs, walked down a turquoise and purple hall and then stopped at a black door with a gold engraving of the numbers 1-2-1.

"Sweet dreams," she said and walked down the hall.

"Sweet dreams," I said.

I went into the room and collapsed on the bed, not even bothering to look around. I closed my eyes and just listened to the little tinking of water that had started splattering outside. Slowly I lifted myself up too look around. The carpet was the colors of the walls outside of the room; turquoise and the walls were black, with gold trimming. I got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Ah this is heaven," I said as I looked around.

There was a hot tub beside the bathtub.

"Time to get into the hot tub," I said to myself.

I slowly slipped out of my robes and then went into the hot tub. I moaned as the steaming hot water hit my sore aching muscles.

"This is the life," I said as I dunked my head under. 

I flipped over and floated on my back.

"Mmmmmmm," I groaned.

I drifted off to sleep. The danger of falling asleep in water not even occurring to me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Hogwarts Still Parents Day/week: Harry's POV

"Sirius you think she's okay?" I asked my godfather.

"Hermione?? You know she is!! She has balls of still, or she would if she was a guy," he said laughing.

"I'm serious," I said looking down at Ron who was lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling.

"She's alright," Ron said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just know," he said.

"I hope so," I said laying down on my bed.

Ron hadn't said much ever since Hermione left. He's taking it really hard. So am I. Eri's mother left sobbing. She kept on saying "I can't believe I said that to my little baby".All the parents had been in shock with what had happened. Except the Malfoy's they just laughed. Draco had looked kind of upset, but he had kept on trying to hide it.

"I don't understand why she wanted to leave!!! She loved it here!!" Ron said jumping up and punching the wall with his fist.

He made a punch whole. Jerking his fist back in pain.

"Here, let me fix that," Sirius said. "It sucks, I know it does, but you have to face that she's gone. You can always send her letters."

"No," I said.

"What?" Ron said.

"We can't even send her letters," I said.

"What?" Ron said.

"She said she doesn't want any contact with us, remember??" I said. "She'll probably just send the letter back without word. You know Hermione she's stubborn."

"Yeah," Ron said laughing, remembering her. "You remember that time when all three of us were pulling the beginning of the year prank? You Sirius helped us to. You remember?? At first we weren't going to let come with us or be involved with the prank, but she demanded we let her. She wouldn't shut-up about for three whole days. Then finally the day come for the prank, we still hadn't given into her. We went to go pull it and there she was, in that sexy black robe of hers with her hair up and pure determination on her face. We said 'How can you resist that'. You remember??"

"Yeah. That was the best prank ever. We could have done it with out her," I said.

"Yeah she was the one that put all of Dumbledores furniture on the ceiling," Ron said.

"She did that?? That was a nice touch! Although I never heard the end of it from Dumbledore," Sirius said holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

"She was great. I miss her already," I said.

"Ditto," Ron said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Hermione her POV

"SSSSssssss," I screeched as I jerked up out of the hot tub.

My hair fly in my face and I sunk to the bottom of the tub going under the water.

"I can't believe I fell asleep," I said to myself as I had surfaced.

I felt really relaxed though as I got out. The cool breeze hit my naked skin making small, tiny goose bumps appear all over my body. I stood in front of the mirror as I blew dry my hair. I then waved my wand over my body so that a pair of muggle pajamas appeared on me. I had a spaghetti strap baggy shirt with baggy duck cotton pants. 

"Sleepiness time!" I said to myself as I undid the tightly done sheets from the bed.

They smelled so fresh an so clean. Crispy freshness. As I drifted off to sleep yet again I said "I wonder what the guys are doing now?"

TBC…


	5. Note

Okay guys, I need to know how many people want to read this story to see if it's worth it to keep writing them. I'm only doing this because I have a lot of other stories that people are asking for and the less I have to update the faster I can get to all of my other stories in which people are almost demanding more parts. So you can either leave a review or e-mail me at: thekey218@hotmail.com Thanks! 


End file.
